The Overlord steals the Princesses' magic
This is how The Overlord steals the Princesses' magic goes in The Rise of Shadows. hear the Overlord The Overlord: Ooh, fascinating. Princesses look up in surprise The Overlord: What can you really do? enters bows Cryptor: Your bidding, of course, Your Mighty One. stares at him runs off Overlord comes down The Overlord: Bidding's good. I like bidding! at the Princesses Um, what are you four supposed to be? Princess Celestia: I am the Princess of the Sun. Princess Luna: I'm the Princess of the Moon. Princess Cadance: I'm the Princess of Love. Twilight Sparkle: And I'm the Princess of Friendship. The Overlord: chuckles Oh, that's nice. turns to Ushari, enraged The Overlord: Why are they still moving? Ushari: They and their friends had a fight, but they're alone now. chuckles They won't be a problem. Overlord pats Ushari on his head as he walks by him The Overlord: Yeah. So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—''cute!!!'' turns to Ushari The Overlord: I don't like cute! I never did like cute! Doesn't go with the whole "all-powerful mighty Golden Master" thing, does it? Deliver the punchline, Ushari, because this has gotta be a joke! inserts his staff as the room glows, sending out streams of blue-white light to trace the outlines of the four petals The Overlord: Huh? gasps of this same radiance begin making their way up Celestia's form eyes and horn glow magic is being absorbed Princess Celestia: Our magic! magic is absorbed Princess Luna: It's being drained! magic is absorbed Princess Cadance: We'll be powerless without it! is drained Twilight Sparkle: struggling No! Overlord laughs evilly in mad triumph and holds the staff upright as the four streams of magic surge into the crystal at its upper end The Overlord: Check out the light show! staff finishes absorbing the magic and the Overlord removes it The Overlord: Wow! Wow. Princesses fall down weakly The Overlord: Let's get this party started! Hey, that's good. I should trademark that. blasts a wall he gets out and looks at his staff The Overlord: Not bad. What else can it do? Ushari: My Lord, you promised to make this city a base for my army, and-- The Overlord: Yeah, okay. Hang on. Overlord moves the sun The Overlord: Huh? is impressed The Overlord: I can move the sun? Wow! looks worried The Overlord: Now this is what I'm talking about! moves the moon The Overlord: Time to play. fires the staff and starts moving the sun and moon is scared The Overlord: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day night! Day night! Day night! Sunrise, sunset! gleefully alicorns watch in dismay Overlord is pleased The Overlord: With the First Spinjitzu Master now residing in the Departed Realm, there is nothing to stop me from ruling the Sixteen Realms! cackles is frightened The Overlord: Kneel before the Golden Master! smirks begins to feel uncertain The Overlord: sighs Long live the Golden Master. Category:Transcripts